deadmazefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bubblespawn/Hoarders gonna Hoard
So I am the hugest hoarder, and when I first started playing this game, and before I knew how to recycle, or what quality or rest cost were, I used to end up with TONS of junk and no real reason for it. I was constantly dreading losing that oh-so-special poor quality fork that I just *knew* had to have some special purpose. So now, at level 250 (which I know is way lower than all you one and two thousanders), I am going to share some tips about how I got over my hoarding problem and some bits of info that could help all you item hoarders and collectioners etc. The Cost of Picking up items Whenever you pick up an item in this game, there will be some "cost associated". If you pick up the item, that cost will be deducted from your three current bars, either rest (orange), water/thirst (blue) or food (red). If the item's cost is higher than the amount remaining in your bar, the item's icon will appear dark, and you will not be able to pick it up. *Rest - Can be restored by either using a fire-making item, or resting at one of the many fire spots around the levels. *Thirst - Can be restored by drinking various Clean/Dirty/Toxic water items *Food - Can be restored by eating various food items. One thing to note is that eating or drinking items, when not at a fireplace, will have a rest cost, so you need to consider that. Tips #Always leave enough rest cost to eat/drink the items you have with you #I normally only carry one good food and good water item, because they take up space in the pack, and, as mentioned above will cost you rest if you consume them on the go. #If you eat/drink enough to fill up your hunger/thirst bars, you get the status Well Fed, which is a boost for a while #Only eat/drink when you need to. #When your hunger/thirst bar gets below ? you get the symptom Hunger / Thirsty #When your hunger/thirst bar gets below ? you get the symptom Starving / Dehydration The Quality of the Stuff you pick up Every item in the game has a Quality , and the higher the quality, the lower the cost to pick the item up. Poor cost items are more common, and as the quality increases, they will require a lower cost to pick up. Higher cost Food items will restore more of your Hunger bar, and higher cost water items will restore more of your Thirst bar. Tips #Even items can be useless. When you pick an item up, consider what you want it for (recycling/use/forging), how much it costs, what quality it is before you pick it up. #If you are really low on food or water, even a water or food item can save you. Be careful of the Foodpoisoning symptom if you eat/drink PQ food/water items. #The higher quality an item is, the more resources it will give you upon recycling. Recycling on the go You can recycle items either if you need the resources, or if you want to make space in your bag. I typically will recycle a item if I have the same and I need backpack space. Tips #You cannot recycle items, so if you are getting rid of stuff, just drop stuff. To drop an item, drag it's icon from your bag, outside it. #Selecting the resources from your recycling decision will cost you Thirst or Hunger points, so choose wisely #Buckets and Watering Cans are a great source of plastic #Planks are a great source of wood. #I normally Recycle anything below (i.e. , because cannot be recycled) Crafting on the Go One of my favorite weapons is the Studded baseball bat . Which can be crafted with , , , and . So if I am not specifically collecting resources, I typically look to gather these four, and craft a Studded baseball bat whenever I can. This has a two-fold benefit of giving me a great weapon that keeps the infected off of me while doing damage, as well as improving my crafting ability of this weapon, so I can create higher quality bats more often. Tips #Pick a weapon you like, memorize the ingredients, and craft it on the go. #I typically decide to hold onto items and above, sometimes just for forging. #Also learn one good food recipe and one good water recipe and make sure you have one of each. #Don't load up on tons of food items (just in case you need), unless you plan to recycle them and craft your go-to food recipe. Forging at your camp I often pick up two or weapons solely for the purpose of forging them. Two good items will only take up one space if you forge them together, and you might just get a wonder weapon out of them. Tips #I like to forge weapons of the same quality together, that way the result usually keeps that quality. #I try to mix very slow powerful weapons with very fast weak weapons, because the result can sometimes be fast and powerful. #I try to mix items with complementing effects, such as *Move speed -x%* and *Bonus damage on slowed enemies * so the result could possibly end up slowing your enemies and damaging them even more. Types of Fire makers Since when you are either farming resources or picking up the best items, you will want to watch your Rest bar and be aware of all the different types of Fire Starters that exist and how many Rest points they restore. If you are one of those players that likes to maintain a high Threat level , familiarize yourself with the many unlit fires around the different maps. When you use a single fire maker on these camp sites, (without adding fuel or eating or drinking anything), you will restore some rest points and not lose your Threat level. My go-to Fire starter is the Advanced Fire Starter. One trick that I use alot, is that if I find a lighter of or above, I will recycle it for the gasoline, then I use and to make the Advanced Fire Starter. Category:Blog posts